This invention relates to a windlass and more particularly to a recoil windlass for hoisting hand tools.
Recoil windlass for hoisting hand tools such as electric hand drills and pneumatic hand drills in a workshop is widely used for facilitating assembly operations by suspending said hand tools with a rope or cable at a height where the hand tools are easily accessible to workers. Said hand tool is pulled down to a working position and is automatically retracted to its suspending position by means of the recoil windlass. It is difficult for said known recoil windlass to adjust its proper extending length for satisfactorily accomodating a worker's height or working demands.